


greedy

by tinyduck



Series: miya sandwich [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, F/M, MMF threesome, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight praise, Spit Kink, Timeskip, slight degradation, there is no plot only porn, this is legit just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyduck/pseuds/tinyduck
Summary: Youknow he’ll never make a serious move, never let his hand dip too low, never let his gaze linger too long, never lean a little too close to be coy.Heknows he’ll never do that to his brother, won’t risk a bond built on blood and sweat and trust for the chance to see you naked and pliant beneath him.But it doesn’t mean he won’t think about it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: miya sandwich [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136915
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	greedy

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel/companion piece to [**dinnertime**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017590) \- reading it first isn’t necessary. 
> 
> This is just pure filth. I cannot stress that enough I have never written anything this dirty in my life (I’m p sure anyway) and I just— _deep siiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhhhh_. It’s my first threesome and my final contribution to h-word hours this month; head empty, thinking about nothing but the Miya twins as per usual.

Atsumu is guilty and he knows it. 

He knows he’s guilty of pushing just a little too far with you, being a little too flirty, a little too forward, but can you really blame him? As far as both of you are concerned, it’s just a part of who he is. It’s not like you’ve ever taken him seriously, just laughed him off or rolled your eyes, giving him that little mischievous smile that makes his heart stutter a beat. _You_ know he’ll never make a serious move, never let his hand dip too low, never let his gaze linger too long, never lean a little too close to be coy. 

_He_ knows he’ll never do that to his brother, won’t risk a bond built on blood and sweat and trust for the chance to see you naked and pliant beneath him. 

But it doesn’t mean he won’t think about it. 

The first time was excusable; he woke up sweaty and hot, cock straining against the front of his shorts and achingly hard, and head filled with lingering visions of you wearing that smile, a hand wrapped firmly around his dick before you let the tip part your soft, glossy lips, tongue sliding steady and slick down his shaft as your eyes fluttered. The guilty twist in his stomach fell to the wayside as he fucked into his fist, snapping his hips towards the ceiling as he gritted his teeth and stared at the opposite wall, wondering if you were still sleeping or if you were awake, if you were riding Osamu the way he wished you were him. He stuffed the hem of his shirt into his mouth, abdomen drawing tight as he came and came and came, shivering and twitching in bed as he ran his fingers through his cum and imagined you licking him clean. 

It got easier after that, imagining you. Picturing you. Wanting you. And none of it mattered because they were nothing more than fantasy. Nothing more than just _thinking_ about flipping up the hem of your dress and sliding his cock between the warmth of your thighs, whispering for you to keep them shut tight so he can fuck them. Nothing more than just contemplating sneaking a hand down the back of your shorts to glide a finger along the cleft of your ass before skirting your pussy, tsking at you and asking why you’re already so wet when he’s barely done anything. Nothing more than just imagining telling you to sit on your knees and open your mouth, letting him smack the fat head of his dick along the wet plane of your tongue. 

Atsumu’s thought of having you more ways than he can count, each dirty little daydream playing out behind his closed eyes and accompanied with the slick sound of him desperately fisting his cock and the sound of your name strangled and caught behind his teeth, but he’s never thought of you like this. Never thought of you lying spread eagle and clinging to the edge of the dining room table, your chest heaving and glistening with sweat as you bite back whimper after whimper, tossing your head from side to side as every inch of you _trembles_. 

Osamu’s fucking you at a lazy pace, but the wet _smack smack smack_ of his hips against yours belies the power behind each thrust, the coiling muscle in his thighs and ass telling of the way he’s rolling them into you. Distantly, Atsumu knows this is weird; knows he shouldn’t be watching his twin fuck his girlfriend, knows he shouldn’t be fixated on the spread of your legs and the way your poor little cunt is stretched around Osamu’s girth, knows he shouldn’t be shifting in his seat and trying to breathe as shallowly as possible, as if he’s trying not to break the spell. Knows he shouldn’t be hard and throbbing in his underwear, searing a line down his thigh. 

“Did ya just call me in here to watch?” There’s bite to his tone, but it’s lost beneath the thick layer of desire that rasps through his chest.

“If ya don’t like it, then leave.” Osamu’s hips don’t falter, his hand pressing the leg closest to Atsumu up and out.

And Atsumu knows he could, knows he _should_ ; should go to his room and press his ear against the door, fucking into his fist as he listens to you whine and cry. Should fuck into his pillow if he’s that desperate, gasping and grunting until he cums. Should call someone else up, fuck them until they’re ruined and worn thin, pretending over and over and over again that it’s you he has in bed. But if he leaves, he misses this, misses the sound of you trying to muffle a moan behind your hand, the sight of you pressing your other hand to Osamu’s chest, digging your nails into it and making ‘Samu hiss and fuck you harder, the bashful peek of your eyes, glinting in the dark as you look at _him_. 

Osamu pinches your face between his fingers, forcing you to look back at him as he slams into you, pushing a sharp cry from your lungs. “What’re you lookin’ at him for? I’m the one fuckin’ ya.” 

He squeezes tight while you scrabble at his wrist, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as Osamu grinds, cock pressing deeper still, nudging against every inch of your fluttering walls. “I wasn’t—”

Osamu hums, unconvinced. “I saw ya. What, I’m not good enough for ya?” 

Atsumu can see how wet you are from where he’s sitting, can see the sheen that coats Osamu’s cock when he slowly pulls out, just to slap his hips back against yours, hard and fast. 

“Or do ya like him watchin’? Is that it?” Atsumu’s eyes flicker from your pussy to your face, his dick twitching when he sees you looking at him again, sees the harsh press of ‘Samu’s fingers digging into your cheek forcing your lips into a pout. The messy squelch of your pussy gets louder the longer he looks at you, and he’s so fixated on the heady, needy, embarrassed look you give him he almost misses it when ‘Samu says, “ _Fuck_ , you tightened right up.” 

Osamu pulls out and you full on whimper, eyes rolling to try and follow him, trying to look away from the sight of Atsumu’s face dark and wanting, from the sight of his hand twitching towards his cock, the edges of his shorts bunching higher and higher with each curl of his fingers. 

“’Tsumu, c’mere.” 

Atsumu’s hand stutters to a halt. “What?”

“C’mere. Don’tcha wanna see?” 

He does. Oh, he does he does he _does_ , so he gets up so quickly the chair clatters across the floor, so quickly you don’t even have time to turn away before he’s standing in front of you, soaking in the sight of you splayed out and sticky with desire. Osamu moves to your mouth but Atsumu hardly notices until you turn towards his brother’s cock, tongue flicking at the tip. 

“You’re so fuckin’ needy,” Osamu murmurs, obligingly stepping forward to slide his cock along your tongue, sighing as you lave at the underside. Atsumu gets lost in the way his brother’s dick keeps sliding in and out of your mouth so easily, the way you just swallow around it, making breathy little noises. Osamu doesn’t even glance his way, unbothered as he feeds you more of his cock. “You can look, but don’t touch her.” 

Atsumu kneels before you in reverence, eyes fixed on the sight of your pussy. The shine of your juices mixed with Osamu’s clings to your lips, the glint from the light dancing up and down with each shaky breath you take, with every twitch of your thighs as you fight the urge to snap them shut. And oh, what he wouldn’t give to feel them wrap around his head, what he wouldn’t give to lean forward just a little and taste you, _really_ taste you, eat you up until he’s had his fill and then some more, until he’s bursting at the seams with nothing but you. But Osamu’s watching and Atsumu knows better than to fuck this up, to ruin this blessed moment bestowed upon him. He just looks and breathes you in, swallows his spit instead of spilling it down your clit to trail down to your quivering hole. 

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Atsumu mutters, dragging a palm down his cock to try and satiate the hunger burning deep inside him. 

Your pussy clenches around nothing and Atsumu groans, grabbing a little firmer at his cock. 

Osamu scoffs, his eyes narrowing as he watches the easy push and pull of his cock in your mouth. He grabs at the base and presses it in a little rougher, rubbing the head along the side of your cheek. “You liked that, huh?” 

He trails his spit-slick hand down between your breasts, down over the soft slope of your tummy to tap lightly at your sticky bundle of nerves, making your legs jerk and Atsumu swear. 

“You’re real greedy, ain’tcha.” His fingers slide along you slow, rubbing and spreading and making Atsumu shuffle a little closer, his breath ghosting across your folds. “You want ‘Tsumu to touch you too? Want him to know how fuckin’ needy this little pussy is?”

Before you can form a reply to mumble around the stretch of Osamu’s cock, Atsumu says, “I’ll make you feel real good, pretty girl,” the words dripping from his tongue like liquid gold. 

Your moan makes Osamu choke on his laughter, tangling his fingers in your hair to tug as he fucks into your mouth with purpose. “Hmm? Couldn’t get that. You wanna try that again?” 

Atsumu drags his eyes away from your dripping cunt and watches as you struggle to speak around Osamu’s cock, as you try to slide your tongue around the syllables you can’t form. Your face must be a sight to behold because Osamu shudders and mutters _oh fuuuck_ before slipping his dick from your mouth with a wet pop, squeezing at the base in a way Atsumu’s done when he wasn’t ready to let the fantasy of your face fade. When he needed to turn away from the sight of a girl that looked just a little too much like you in his bed, when he needed to mute the slick sound of some other girl fucking herself on a screen as he watched her mouth open and close soundlessly, pretending it was you calling his name instead.

“I want—” You clear your throat a little, and Atsumu watches the bob of your throat as you wiggle a little, swaying your pussy from side to side in a hypnotizing rhythm. “I want him to touch me.”

“You’re shameless, y’know that?” Osamu says, as if he’s not rubbing his leaking cock along your lips. “Askin’ my brother to touch you.” He flickers a sidelong glance at Atsumu. “You heard her, didn’t ya?”

Atsumu doesn’t need any more prompting. He’s been dreaming about this moment for years it feels like, the wet gush of your pussy on his tongue better than any fantasy. He doesn’t bother holding back, eats you like a man starved, uses the flat of his tongue to sweep from side to side, his eyes fluttering shut as he _groans_ into you and hears you groan back, voice high and clear and shooting straight to his cock. 

“Always wanted to know how tight you are,” he says, voice wavering ever so slightly as he chases a dribble of slick to its source, featherlight strokes along your slit. His face is wet, his cheek pressed against the damp inside of your thigh as he watches, fascinated, watches your greedy cunt swallow his finger, watches it suck in one, two, then three knuckles deep, watches the easy give of your walls as he adds another finger, then another. You’re pliant beneath his touch, already fucked open by your boyfriend, but it doesn’t stop the way your leg kicks out when he grazes that soft, spongey spot he was looking for, doesn’t stop the way you leak a little more, a puddle of the sweetest nectar he’s ever had pooling on the table to drip onto the floor. 

The sound of his fingers sliding in and out and in and out rings in Atsumu’s ears, his dick dribbling so much pre-cum he swears he can feel it trickling down his thigh as he watches you clench and shiver around him, feels you press your leg harder against his head when he snakes out his tongue to tickle it along the edge of your lips, to lap up what’s spilling around his hand. You keep whimpering, babbling something about it _being too much_ and _needing more_ and _‘Samu please_ and Atsumu should be mad you’re not saying his name instead, but he’s certain there’ll be plenty of time for that after. 

He can hear the sound of his brother fucking your mouth every once in a while, the sound of you gasping for air when he presses a little too deep down your throat, the sound of ‘Samu’s cock slapping against your cheek, along your tongue. Your voice getting louder, winding tighter, the scrabble of your nails along the table, the high-pitched _ooh ooh ooh I’m gonna—ah— **‘Tsumu**_ and Atsumu’s head jerks up so fast he misses the first stream of your cum spraying along his fingers. He’s a little mad at himself, but it’s easily forgotten when he watches and feels you quiver and clench around him, hips jerking towards the ceiling as his thumb sweeps gentle and soothing along your clit. 

“ _Don’t say his name_.” Your protest is muffled and Atsumu stands, wiping his hand along the side of his ruined shorts to watch Osamu shove his cock in your throat, a hand braced against the back of your head to press and hold you there, your nose tickling his pelvis, tears lining your lashes as you blink doe-eyed up at your boyfriend. He pulls back eventually when you tap insistently at his hip, letting you gasp and cough as the string of spit trailing from the tip of his cock to your mouth snaps and clings to your chin. 

It makes Atsumu’s cock throb, makes him rub and grind into the palm of his hand as he looks at your mouth. “Lemme fuck her.”

The twins stare at each other, Osamu’s face, to anybody else, flat and annoyed. To the two of you, it reads as nothing but intrigued, a poor attempt at keeping from revealing just how eager he is. 

“Fine.” Osamu says it like he hates it, like he’s reluctant, but the pre-cum that beads along the tip of his cock speaks differently, the loose press of his hand around your throat a little too clumsy as he makes you look him in the eye. You look pretty like this, Atsumu thinks, lashes clumped together, mouth swollen, eyes hazy and wanting. “If you say his name, I’m not lettin’ you cum. Got it?”

Your breath hitches in your throat, your hand wrapping around ‘Samu’s as you squirm in a way that has Atsumu shoving his shorts to his ankles. “Got it.”

Atsumu gives himself a few firm pumps, slow and careful, trying to calm himself down, trying to remind himself not to cum to soon, to enjoy this, to let you enjoy it, to give himself time to brand this moment in his memory. You’re watching him, he realizes like a punch to the gut, without an ounce of shame, any hint of embarrassment probably fucked out of you at this point. His ego swells and he grins, wrapping a large hand around your thigh. 

“You ready?”

You nod. His cock throbs. 

Atsumu grits his teeth as he pushes into you, fighting the way his eyes threaten to roll back into his head at the feeling of you wrapping around him, wet and hot, squeezing his cock so tightly he feels like there’s barely enough room to fuck into you. He pants, thrusting shallowly and pressing forward a little further each time, forcing his fingers to relax their hold on your hips. You’re gasping with him, watching him carve his cock into your body, feeling all the different ways he fills you. He waits, patient as he can until you look him in the eye, your eyes at half-mast and your mouth open in a cute little ‘o’. 

“You feel good, darlin’? Feel nice and full?” Atsumu strokes a thumb along your cheek, catching the edge of your tears along the pad of his finger as he leans a little closer, soaking in every shaky sigh you let slip. He’s so close he can almost taste you on his tongue, can feel the phantom swell of your lip between his teeth when he’s yanked back by his hair, scalp stinging as he snarls. “What the hell, ‘Samu?!”

“Don’t kiss her.” 

Atsumu rolls his eyes, bracing his forearms back on either side of your body, smiling a little smugly when you automatically wrap your arms around his shoulders, arching your chest into his as you try and wiggle further down onto his cock. “Ya can’t stop me—"

It comes again, the harsh tug to his hair, insult added to injury when ‘Samu smacks the back of Atsumu’s head for good measure. “I said what I said. If you do it you can fuckin’ forget about this.”

“Fine,” Atsumu spits out bitterly. His bruised pride is swiftly forgotten in favour of the feeling of your sweet pussy, the way it moulds to his dick, the way it squeezes every inch of him, the way every time he bottoms out you give a little keen. It isn’t long before he fucks you faster, eager to hear what other sounds he can draw out of you. 

He’s watching the jiggle of your tits, admiring the way they match the rhythm of him fucking you, nipples taut and tantalizing. He wants them in his mouth, wants to latch his lips around them and suck and bite and tease just to see how tight you’ll clamp down on his cock. He leans forward, eyes narrowed and stops, slack-jawed, as Osamu’s hand darts forward, his thick fingers slipping past your parted lips to press insistent on your tongue before he hooks them on the edge of your mouth and pulls, forcing you to look away from Atsumu.

Osamu matches Atsumu glare for glare, his voice tight as growls, “Her mouth is mine,”

“I wasn’t gonna fuckin’ kiss her,” Atsumu spits out, roughly pinching at your nipple out of spite and ripping a moan from your throat. “I wanted her tits in my mouth.”

“Why didn’tcha say so?”

Atsumu would roll his eyes, but it’s a far better use of his time to make good on his word and suck your nipple into his mouth, laving his tongue around it as ‘Samu’s hand, still wet from your mouth, holds it still for him, massaging and squeezing into the tender flesh. It does make your pussy tighter, makes Atsumu’s hips stutter into shallow jerks as he pants open-mouthed above your chest. “You’re squeezin’ me so _ah_ —tight, baby. You’re bein’ real fuckin’ good for me right now, aren’tcha?” 

You say something, or at least Atsumu thinks you do; it’s more a garbled mess than anything else, barely intelligible between your panting. You sound just as sweet as he’d hoped, crying out as he fucks you harder, deeper, trying to angle his hips in a way that’ll make you scream and you do, throwing your head back. 

And Atsumu can’t stop staring at your mouth.

It’s taunting him, so close and yet so far, your lips still puffy and spit slick from the way you keep biting at your bottom lip, looking at him in a way that threaten to make him cum on the spot. 

“You’ve got a real pretty mouth on ya, don’tcha?” Atsumu mumbles, ignoring Osamu’s snort in favour of pressing the head of his cock against a spot inside you that makes your eyes roll back. “Bet you’d let me kiss ya if we were alone. Bet you’d let me fuck that sweet little mouth, huh?”

“Like hell I’d letcha fuck her on your own,” Osamu spits out. “’Sides, she wouldn’t do that, no matter how desperate she is to get fucked. Right?”

You’re doing your best to focus bleary eyes on Osamu, but the way Atsumu’s fucking into your g-spot is making it hard, and making Atsumu smile, haughty and proud all at once. “My way sounds nicer, doesn’t it? You don’t have to lie to me, sweetheart, I know you’d love to—”

“You want her mouth that fuckin’ bad?” Osamu’s hand finds its way back to your face, grabs at your jaw and tugs, lifting you up and pushing Atsumu back, the two of you scrambling to sit up on the dining table. Atsumu’s still sheathed inside you, cock twitching as he watches how docile you are beneath his brother’s touch. 

“Open.” 

Your pussy spasms, clenching so tight Atsumu swears he sees stars, hissing as he digs his fingers into your hips. He can’t look away. He hears a roaring fill his ears when he watches you part your lips, watches the gentle way Osamu tilts your head towards him, sees the way something in his brother’s face softens just a little even as something hard and possessive and demanding glints in his eyes. Osamu’s cheeks suck in, his lips purse, and he spits in your mouth. He spits in your mouth and Atsumu’s cock _twitches_ and your eyes slide to half-mast, and ‘Samu has a thumb hooked along your bottom teeth to pull your mouth open as he’s telling you not to swallow and he’s turning to ‘Tsumu and—

“Give it to him.”

“Huh?”

You and Atsumu freeze, stealing nervous glances at each other. Osamu just nods towards his brother, arching an eyebrow.

“You wanna taste her mouth so bad, then do it.”

You look at Atsumu so wide-eyed and unsure he can’t help but reach out, rubbing his hands along your arms as he eyes your mouth, lips still parted, the glisten of your tongue barely visible. 

“C’mere, darlin’. Give me your mouth.”

It’s strange. It’s messy. Your saliva and ‘Samu’s slips from your tongue to Atsumu’s, trickling down your chin and slicking Atsumu’s bottom lip, and it makes Atsumu feel queasy and warm all over all at once when he swallows, staring at the blown-out pupils in your eyes and the way you seem to be breathing harder, faster, the way you groan when Atsumu licks up the spit that spilt down your chin to sweep it back into your mouth, the way you mewl and press closer to him, letting him suck on your tongue.

The taste of you is making everything in his body go haywire, making his hips fuck into you faster, making it hard for him to care when Osamu grabs you by the chin again and makes you kiss him this time, chasing the taste of his twin out of your mouth. 

“Fuck ya feel so— _uhn_ you feel so good, darlin’, you’re gonna—” You whimper when his fingers find your clit, bouncing your hips against his as best you can, keening when his other fingers find your nipples and tug. He can feel your hand clawing at his shoulder, the other lost in ‘Samu’s hair, and there’s nothing but the bite of your nails, the heat between your legs, the taste of you still lingering on his tongue. “Shit I’m gonna cum—oh _fuck_ I’m gonna cum I’m gonna _cum_ —!” 

‘Samu says something but Atsumu can’t hear it over the sound of you wailing as you cum around him, the sting of your nails scrabbling along his shoulder sending him over the edge as he swears and paints the inside of your pussy white, feeling nothing but the squeeze and release of your walls.

Osamu tsks, eyes fixed on the creamy ring around the base of his brother’s cock, on the way you’re still humping against him, still squeezing your thighs tight around Atsumu’s hips as you both come down. “Tch. Ya came inside her.”

“You said her mouth was yours,” Atsumu says, practically purring as he pushes back into you just to see you squirm. “Ya never said anythin’ about her cunt.” 

“Get on the floor.”

“Hah?”

“Just sit on the fuckin’ floor.”

Atsumu has half a mind not to listen, to fight back out of nothing but spite, but he also knows Osamu hasn’t led him astray yet tonight, hasn’t left him anything but satiated and satisfied, the crackling hunger in his belly settled for the time being. He pulls out of you, reluctantly tears his eyes away from the sight of his cum oozing from your hole, sits on the ground and leans back on his arms as he watches and waits. As Osamu takes his spot and slides you off the table only to shove his fingers roughly into you, whispering in your ear that it shouldn’t go to waste. That you should enjoy it while it lasts. That you should thank ‘Tsumu for giving you his cum. 

Atsumu watches as you let yourself be bent over, as Osamu presses you closer to his brother and prompts him to shift his legs out of the way, as your breath ghosts along Atsumu’s cock and it stirs. He knows he should hate himself for being so easy to rile up but you’re just as greedy as he is, licking your lips and looking up at him coyly through your lashes as his dick twitches against his thigh. You don’t even whimper when Osamu pushes into you, just let your mouth drop open and a quavering, needy _‘Samu_ spill from you, just let Osamu lean forward and pull you back by your hair, let him tell you,

“Be good and clean him up.” 

Atsumu’s cock gives another twitch.

“But,” Osamu jerks you back again when you try to bend towards Atsumu’s dick, “if ya let him fuck your throat I’ll stop. Got it?” 

“Got it,” you whisper, your eyes rolling back when he gives another firm tug to your hair, exposing the long line of your vulnerable throat to the gentle scrape of Atsumu’s fingers as ‘Tsumu wonders how you’d feel about _his_ hand wrapped around it next time. 

You’re pushed back down and Atsumu’s half hard already, well on the way back to full mast with the utterly filthy sound of Osamu fucking through Atsumu’s cum and your own, the sharp smack of his hand hitting your ass making you squeak, nose brushing the inside of Atsumu’s thigh. 

“You heard him, sweet thing.” Atsumu can’t help himself, lets his knuckle graze the curve of his cheek, smiling at the way you melt into the touch. “Clean up the mess ya made, hm?”

He’s fully hard when you do as you’re told, little kitten licks up and down his shaft, lapping up your shared cum. Your mouth keeps skirting along the head of his cock, pursing over the tip, tongue laving along the edge, but never letting it slip further in. It’s driving him crazy, the tight seal of your lips along his cock sliding up and down from tip to base, but never fully enveloping him. He should be grateful. He should be patient. You’re doing such a good job even with the way you keep bouncing back and forth, back and forth, bobbing along to the rough pace Osamu’s setting, moaning around Atsumu’s cock as you do your best to lick him clean. 

But it’s not enough. 

Atsumu wants to sink into your mouth, wants to feel your tongue swirl along his cock, wants to watch the back of your head rise and fall, wants to fuck into your mouth the same way he fucked your tight cunt just moments ago. But you’re good and you’re listening to Osamu and fuck if that doesn’t make him harder, doesn’t make him jerk his hips up when your mouth slides down, trying to slip a little further in. “You’re doin’ so good, pretty girl,” he rasps, tugging gently on your hair. “C’mon just get right at the top—yeah that’s— _fuck_ uh-huh just like _that_ —”

He lifts his hips but you dart away, his cock sliding along your cheek as Osamu chuckles and spanks you, squeezing your ass as you gasp out _‘Samu again—_

“Guess ya do know how to listen.” He spanks you again, groans at your slurred _thank you thank you thank you_ , fucking you a little harder, a little faster as he shoots a smug look Atsumu’s way. 

Atsumu knows defeat when he sees it, but his scowl is short-lived when you tongue his cock again, sloppy and greedy with how well you’re getting fucked, moaning around him and trying to suck and lap at every part of him.

“I— _shit, ah_ hold still—” Atsumu’s grip tightens, pulling your hair taut as he loses himself into the slide of your tongue pressed against the length of his cock, holding you in place as best he can as he rides your mouth, thrusting heedlessly into the air. He’s watching you watch him, watching the way you look completely fucked out right now, drooling all over his cock while you moan and moan and moan, the wet slap of ‘Samu’s hips against yours getting louder and louder. 

Atsumu clenches his jaw, exhaling sharply as he bites back a shout, his body practically vibrating as he cums again, fucking against your mouth as his cock spurts, lines of cum streaking his chest, his stomach, dribbling down the length of him to drip down your lips. 

He watches, half-drunk on the buzz still filling his limbs as Osamu pulls you back, a hand around your throat, the other swiping side to side on your clit as he fucks you, your breasts bouncing, hips jerking in time with ‘Samu’s knocking against yours, voice caught in your throat as your hands clench into fists as you cum again. Your whole body draws taut as a bow, and Atsumu watches with fascination as your slick splashes from the way ‘Samu’s still frantically rubbing your clit, the way your whole body tries to snap back in, bowing forward. Osamu’s growling something Atsumu can’t hear in your ear, something that makes you shiver and whimper and press into the possessive hold his hand has on your pussy. 

There are a few wet, sharp pats to your clit that make you spasm and flinch, crying out sharply as Osamu growls and comes, your name on his lips, hips jerking harshly, ruthlessly into your body, his cum slipping out along the edges of your poor, battered pussy mixed with Atsumu’s. It starts trickling down Osamu’s balls and he shivers, pulling out of you to sit back on his haunches to watch, Atsumu in front, his eyes riveted on you.

Osamu chuckles, filthy and low. “Are ya watchin’? Do you see how fuckin’ sloppy this slutty pussy is?” With every word more cum slides out of you, streaking down your thighs and dripping down to the floor and Atsumu watches it, watches you clench out more and more cum.

“Fuck that looks—” He swallows thickly, digging his nails into his thighs. He watches as Osamu nudges you closer, watches as he sits you back against his chest, as he makes you spread your cum streaked thighs so you’re drooling out onto the floor. Atsumu can’t help himself, he bends forward and digs his hands into your thighs, pressing them apart so he can watch his cum and ‘Samu’s spill out of you, so he can watch ‘Samu slide a hand between your legs and spread your folds, making you squirm and wiggle in embarrassment. Atsumu’s so caught up in the sight he doesn’t hear it at first, only looks up when ‘Samu says, “Hey.”

“Hm?”

“I said…” Osamu’s eyes glimmer, his smile-half-hidden by the curve of your shoulder, “it’s your turn.”

He spreads you a little wider.

“Go ‘head and clean her up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Screech into my ear on tumblr [@chicoree](https://chicoree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
